Waiting for Malfoy
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Harry waits for Draco, and remembers. Written for hd fluff 's August prompt, Olympics.


Harry paced back and forth in front of the chimney of the apartment. Occasionally his hand would sneak into the pocket of his robes to finger the tickets for the final of the men's horizontal bar. He'd snuck out of the office to buy them because he hungered to see the Dutch gymnast in action. He'd been riveted watching him on the telly, body all lean and sleek, topped with a mop of blond hair. He wanted to see him in the finals.

Harry exasperatedly cast Tempus; the numbers coalescing in midair shivered for a moment as if reproaching their constant retrieval.

It was in vain. No matter how often Harry checked the time, it wouldn't make Draco return from his assignment. He shook his head and made his way to the table; then he poured two fingers of firewhiskey into the glass.

The Auror guzzled the drink, frowning all the while at the inactive chimney. _Never reckoned I'd be the one waiting on tenterhooks for Draco._

He and Draco met by happenstance in Diagon Alley two years after finishing Eighth Year. Harry's lips curled up in a tiny smile remembering the occasion. After taking a swipe or two at each other, the former Seekers had concluded a grudging peace. During their talk, Harry mentioned a new pub and somehow the two agreed to meet there the next weekend.

Harry had grown a lot after finishing school. His toned body had profited from the hard training he endured as trainee and then full-fledged Auror and his mind had recovered from the cruel war.

Draco had changed, too. He was subjected to the gruelling regiment of the Unspeakables, though he kept silent about the worst aspects. All Harry saw were sleek muscles, all he noticed was a crafty Slytherin mind honed to perfection. The two men found they had a lot in common and, after they left the pub, Draco promised to owl him. It arrived two days later with an engraved invitation to a formal dinner at the Manor.

The two wizards found easy companionship in one another. Those early days shined with a golden glow in Harry's memory because they seemed so easy. He'd thought Draco worried too much about his Auror duties until the blond left for Rapa Nui on assignment. The tables were turned and Harry realised in his bones Draco's job was just as dangerous as his own.

After Draco was injured during the course of his unknown mission, Harry couldn't contain himself. He rushed to St. Mungo's and stood guard over Draco's beside; he even kissed that pale brow without realising the blond was awake and feigning sleep.

Their relationship turned into a heated romance.

The sound of the floor creaking under his shoes brought Harry to the present. This waiting for Draco worried him; he didn't know if the blond was safe or in the hands of crazed Death Eater remnants. It gnawed at him, but Harry would not give up his boyfriend for the world; though he would surely give him a piece of his mind when he returned.

Harry stepped towards the table and poured himself more firewhiskey, damning Malfoy to hell; he cast another Tempus and glared at the door. _Is it too much to ask for a Floo call to let me know if the bloody, handsome git is all right?_

"Harry, I'm sorry." The glass nearly slipped from Harry's fingers when he heard the drawl he knew so well. "I'm coming over right now. I'm afraid the bloody business took longer than we planned and I wasn't allowed to contact you."

Tilting down his chin, Harry smiled at the silvery shape of a cauldron peeking from beneath the tablecloth. He mumbled, "Thank Merlin you're safe!"

Having delivered its message, the silver cauldron canted its neck in farewell and sank through the floor.

Harry took out the tickets and put them on the table; it was too late for the gymnastic event anyway.

A few minutes later, the sound of Draco Apparating into the house made Harry sigh in relief. He felt strong arms wrapping around his torso from behind, and Draco's breath against his ear made him shiver.

"Am really sorry, but we were after this dangerous vampire and the team leader ordered a magical blackout so as not to alert the woman."

Draco prised apart Harry's fingers and put something cold against his calloused palm. Harry curled his fingers around the small shape.

"My bloody superior said I couldn't contact you because you're not my next of kin." He gently turned Harry around and stared at him with the same intensity he'd shown during their Hogwarts years. "So, Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry huffed, "Just so you can send me Patronuses?"

"No, bloody fool!" Draco kissed his forehead. "Because I love you, because I've done so for a long time." Draco sighed whilst he cupped Harry's chin, rubbing his thumb against the stubble.

"Fine." Harry gasped at the tenderness of Draco's touch. "But it won't be at the Manor!"

"Father will be glad his bloody peacocks will be left alone." Draco smirked and motioned to the table, having noticed the tickets there. "Hope we're on time to get to that place; where is it?"

"North Greenwich Arena," Harry said absently. "Reckon I can watch it on the telly. We've got things to celebrate." He frowned at Draco until the blond got the idea. Caressing Harry's palm with his thumb, Draco put the engagement ring on his finger.

"Happy now? Let's celebrate properly." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Harry shot him a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed you watching those Muggles swinging around their gear." Draco cocked his head at the bedroom door. "Want your hot body bouncing up and down on my lap."

Harry shuddered.

* * *

oOoOo

Calloused palms roamed over the pale chest above him and Harry's thumb and forefinger tweaked a nipple whilst Draco groaned.

Harry squirmed when he felt the tip of a wand breaching him; he hated the feeling of the cool liquid coating his insides. Harry preferred when Draco fingered him nice and slowly, but both of them were too eager to wait.

Draco's fingertips traced the crown of Harry's cock and he whimpered at the ghostly touch of the wet fingers playing with him.

Draco lifted Harry's legs up into the air; then he prodded his entrance. He teased Harry, rubbing his wet shaft along the crack without breaching him.

Harry groaned at the feeling of the slippery cockhead brushing tantalisingly against his fluttering rim. "Come, on, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes seemingly bored into Harry, wanting to preserve this moment in his memory, soaking up the sight of the flushed Auror under him, tousled hair contrasting sharply with the white pillow. Harry lowered his legs until they rested on the pale shoulders and squinted at the blond shape of his boyfriend above him.

Spreading Harry's buttocks with his thumbs, he opened him wide and carefully pressed forward, groaning at the tight heat around him. Careful not to force his entrance, he looked sharply at Harry and allowed him to take the penetration at his own pace.

Harry reached around Draco's waist and grabbed his buttocks. "Need you to move!"

Draco thrust inside him, grabbing his hips and angling Harry's body so that his bottom was raised, allowing his dick to jab precisely the spot that would drive Harry crazy.

Harry whimpered and the sound betrayed him, telling Draco he'd found his prostate. He fucked him hard and fast. Spreading the tanned thighs with his hands, Draco looked down and groaned at the sight of the stuffed, red rim stretched tightly around his dick.

Harry canted up his hips, rolling his hips at the moment of deepest penetration, trying to prolong the instant when the shaft rubbed deliciously against his prostate. Harry's hand reached down to his throbbing cock; he fisted himself, blushing at the squelching sounds his fist made as it glided up and down his wet shaft, trying to match the rhythm of Draco's thrusts.

Harry groaned when a harsh motion of Draco's hips made the shaft rub against him precisely _there_. Clenching around Draco, Harry came all over his hand and chest.

The exquisite feeling of Harry squeezing around him made Draco come; he arched his pale back as he pushed inside his fiancé. Draco mouthed the word, enjoying how it felt completely natural in his mind.

After his orgasm, Draco took out his softening cock and groaned at the sight of his come leaking out of Harry's abused entrance. With a sigh, Draco picked up his wand and cleaned them up.

Exhaustion overtaking him, Draco spooned behind Harry, his left arm looping around his torso. He leaned closer to caress the sweaty locks. "Glad we missed those Muggle Olympics."

"Bet those athletes would get tired if they did this workout." Harry yawned.

"I should get a gold medal," Draco drawled, his eyes closing as he inhaled the scent of Harry.

"No, you get none." Harry smirked into the pillow. "I reckon athletes who don't show up on time lose."


End file.
